The Devil And The Angel
by jelliclesoul635
Summary: It’s said that love is a strong emotion; but to these two cats, it was so much more than that. One shot. This is rated M for sexual purposes. Do not forget to review here people!


The Devil & The Angel

**A/N: I spontaneously happened upon the thought that inspired this one-shot. R&R.**

* * *

The late night air was energizing. The sound of the crashing waves of the ocean in the distance made the mood more . . . quixotic; in a heated sort of way. The energy in the air and the crashing waves only added to the already raging chemistry between the two felines. Together they were a match made in Heaviside; or so they thought.

He admired her every feature; every curve, every marking, every tuft of fur on her enticing body. She was his every desire. Her golden fur dancing in the breeze was taunting him immensely.

His touch had an affect on her she'd never before experienced; one of danger, love, and pleasure (in every sense of the word). His golden eyes seared into her green ones.

She grinned invitingly and the two exchanged chaste kisses . . . chaste kisses that gradually became more passionate, amorous, and intimate. The tom savored the moment; her lips on his. His tongue tingled with temptation. He ventured a bit further and tasted her throat. Normally, actions such as these would send her recoiling to the shadows. But not tonight.

The taste on his tongue was Heaviside in itself.

She was feeding her own urges as well. She ran her paws down from his face, to his shoulders, to his chest, then to his abdomen. The ridges of his broad muscles beneath her paws drove her mad.

The fire within his soul was reflected by the color of his fur. Many could refer to him as a red devil. He wanted her more than anything, and now that he had her, he would never let her go. And she was just fine with that. Truth be told, that's all she ever wanted; was for him to want her.

She tousled his wild flaring headfur around her claws and held the other paw on his shoulder; pulling him onto her. Every ounce of blood coursing through her veins pulsated with anticipation. She panted as she felt the softness of his warm lips contact her neck, chest, and navel.

He positioned his paws around her neck and forcefully pressed his lips against hers. He brutally went forward and her back slammed against the side of a tree. One paw located her thigh and pulled it up against his waist. His restraint on her made it all the more enjoyable. Her previous fears had vanished. She couldn't say why or how, but she embraced her newfound persona. Almost everything about her now was either sinful or corrupt.

The eagerness in both felines was apparent. After a few more moments of pre-mating, they had brought things to an entirely new level . . .

The Next Morning:

She rose the next morning beneath the same tree; with him right beside her. The sunlight beamed over the heavens. It found itself on her face; gold on gold. She relished in that early moment; the invigorating rays warming her face and disheveled fur.

He rose not to long after she had. She hadn't heard him stir. At first, through tired eyes, he hadn't recognized who was sitting there. The sunlight gleaming from beyond had blinded him at first. But soon she came into focus and he grinned at the angel shining in front of him. "Ahem." He sounded.

She turned to see the smile spreading across his face. "Oh. Good morning."

"It would be even better if you were over here." He replied.

She smiled and retorted, "Keep your tail on fireball." She crept next to him and laid her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and put his arm around her.

"So tell me," she began, "how does a shy, timid, sensitive queen like me, end up with a dangerous, menacing tom like you?"

"Well you see Demeter, the process is very simple. You saw me, you loved me, you wanted me, and you got me. See?" He laughed at his own sarcastic joke. Demeter laughed too and then said, "You're so smart! How could I ever repay you Professor Mac?" she chimed with false amazement.

"Well . . . you could start with a kiss."

The two exchanged chaste kisses. "Happy now?" Demeter teased. He smiled with satisfaction. "You have no idea."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Reviews make me happy. So you'll review right? You will!?!

Oh gosh, you're incredible!

**No seriously . . . review. **

**=^..^=**


End file.
